


The Spirit

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Ways you Meet the Flash 6/10</p><p>Power: Possession</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit

Your daily search of the city had led to something you’d never expected. With your ability to possess people you decided to use it for good in searching for people that had committed crimes, and so far you’d helped 49 criminals “confess” to their misdeeds. The worst you’d found was a woman that had stolen over a million dollars worth of art from her company, and the simplest was a man not showing up to court for his many unpaid parking tickets.  
You found more good than bad when you possessed people. You learned of suprise birthday parties, promotions to those that earned it, excited wedding proposals or anniversary celebrations. It gave you a bit more faith in the world knowing that there weren’t as many crimes as you thought there was. Of course, you could only possess so many people in a day before it left you tired. So when you were taking over the last patron of Jitters you knew he wasn’t a bad person. He was tall and cute, with a great smile and even greater green eyes. He treated his friend to coffee and as he waved goodbye to her you stepped in expecting to find more good deeds.  
You didn’t think he would be The Flash. You were so shocked by the discovery that you stopped your search of his memories of anything nefarious. You were normally careful when searching, ensuring you stuck to the major memories that weren’t personal and so far you’d been successful. But as you took over the Flash, Barry Allen, you misstepped.  
You got stuck. It had happened a few times before when you’d first developed this ability, but you’d gotten better. It only happened when you were really tired now, so you didn’t know what happened. You watched through the Flash’s eyes as he wavered a moment to stand and then went back to his task. He walked out of Jitters, completely unaware of you living inside his head. You could communicate with people, even take over their body and turn their conscious to subconscious, but you didn’t have the strength left for that. And you had an idea that if you tried taking over the Flash you wouldn’t win that battle. Not only was the Flash fast, he was smart. You had seen his job at the police department and his grades before learning of his secret identity and he definitely was a worthy adversary.  
Rounding a corner Barry took off, using his speed to fly through Central City. It was crazy to see the world move so slowly around you, you marvelled at the sights. He was faster than everything you passed, even the cars were nearly standing still. Within minutes you were running into a lab with two people there, Cisco and Caitlyn you learned. After that you began to feel hazy, your eyelids drooped. No, not your eyelids, Barry’s. You could hear his friends calling his name, and you saw blurred images of them running towards you slowly. Soon his eyelids shut permanently and you both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Your eyelids fluttered open to unfamiliar sights; a bright white light, silver tools, a fluffy white pillow. You rolled your head back and forth, finding yourself in some kind of lab when you realized you were in STAR labs. You lifted your hands as Cisco and Caitlyn came into view, each of them expressing their gratitude that you were awake.  
“You scared us there buddy,” Cisco said, slapping your shoulder. No, not your shoulder you realized as unfamiliar hands shook. You flipped them over, observing the clean nails and long fingers.   
“Your heart rate slowed way down, Barry,” Caitlyn said, pushing open an eyelid and flashing a light into it. You tried to squint but her fingers kept your lids in place. “Well, slow for you.”  
“You passed out,” Cisco told you. You stared blankly at them, dizzy.   
“How do you feel?” Caitlyn stopped shining the light at you and stepped back, writing something onto a clipboard.  
“Tired,” you told them. You told them. In Barry’s voice. “Uhh...I think I need to go.”  
What’s going on? The voice was in your head. Barry’s voice. You gasped.  
“Barry?” Caitlyn asked. “Maybe you should lay back--”  
“No!” you shouted, jumping from the bed. You wavered a moment as you adjusted to Barry’s height.  
Cisco? Barry said inside your head. His head. Ugh, this was too confusing. You started in a run for the hallway leading out, completely forgetting about who Barry really was. You made it outside and down to the side of the river before you were able to stop.  
“Oh no,” you said aloud. You braced yourself on your knees. “Oh no oh no oh no.”  
Is that me? Barry asked.  
“I’m so sorry Barry,” you said. You focused your energy and tried to leave his body, unsure how you had so much control. It was never like this, never never like this! “I’m just--uhh---my name...I mean…”  
“You took over my body,” Barry said aloud. You flinched.  
“Yes,” you replied. “Wait...can you control your body too?”  
Barry’s arm lifted and his fingers wiggled. “Yes again,” he said. “And you’re Y/N, you can possess people.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I can see it, sort of. Like a memory?”  
“Oh no oh no oh no.”  
“We need help,” Barry said, and suddenly you were speeding off back to STAR labs. You made it halfway before you were able to stop yourself. The phone in Barry’s pocket began to ring, and you ignored it.  
“No, I can fix this,” you stated. You ran Barry’s fingers through his hair. “I just need to think.”  
I’ve already seen what you can do, Barry replied, and trust me my friends can help.  
A warmth filled you thinking of Cisco and Caitlyn, a strange sort of trust. Your eyes squeezed shut as your fists covered them. It wasn’t your trust, it was Barry’s. But even knowing that you wanted to go back.  
“I didn’t mean to take over,” you said.  
But you didn’t, Barry said. “Not really.” He wiggled his fingers again.  
Can they really fix this? You asked.  
“I know they can.”  
There was no doubt in his words, but above that there was no doubt in his mind. You could feel it, that complete and total belief that the people at STAR labs could solve this problem, even if Barry didn’t know how.  
Okay, you said. You didn’t want to say it out loud. Barry took what he could and ran back to the lab.  
“Where did you go?” Cisco asked.  
Before he or Cailtyn could get out another word Barry explained what had happened, as best he could. Which was pretty damn good considering he had your memory to do it. He explained way better than you could, and at the end of it Caitlyn’s brow was furrowed and Cisco had a wide grin on his face.  
“So you’re telling me that there’s another person inside of you?” Cisco questioned. He circled Barry as if he could see you. “That is awesome! So it’s like you possess people Y/N? Control them?”  
You nodded with Barry’s head.  
“That’s it, you’re the Spirit.”  
“Why don’t we focus on separating them and then think of nicknames?” Caitlyn suggested. She gave Cisco a pointed look but it didn’t seem to affect him. They each began to voice ideas to get you out of Barry’s body. Seeing them get to work so quickly made your chest warm.  
“See?” Barry said, leaning against a counter. “You’ll be out of me in no time.”  
Both Cisco and Caitlyn looked up and you felt his cheeks redden. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped Barry’s lips. Barry quickly passed over the embarrassment and began adding in his own ideas, sometimes explaining what had worked for you in the past to get out of a person’s body. The longer you watched everyone work in harmony you wondered if you would ever find a place you fit well with.   
Barry’s voice broke through your own thoughts. Well, maybe you already have, Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this later when I have more time to flesh it out...


End file.
